Heinous Shocker
Heinous Shocker is a fusion monster consisting of Eleking and Perfect Gyabish. Appearance Infant Form Heinous Shocker resembles a small, serpentine version of Baby Gyabish with Eleking's horns. Young Form Heinous Shocker resembles Intermediate Gyabish with less fur and Eleking-like skin. It also retains Eleking's horns, and its hands are similar to Eleking's. Complete Form Heinous Shocker's body resembles Eleking, except that its head, shoulders and back are covered in blue fur. It has the face of Gyabish and Eleking's antennae. The tail is the same as an Eleking, albeit with Gyabish's tail-blade, and it has Gyabish's claws on its feet, but not its hands, which are the same as Eleking's. History Kit's Continuity After his capture at the hands of Alien Muzan Xash and CAKE, Alien Dais Nanzo was locked in the Space Prison for his crimes across the multiverse. Several years later, Nanzo received a message from an Alien Pitt named Marthea. She said she was fond of his work with bioweapons, and offered to free him from prison if he'd be willing to team up. Naturally, he accepted, and his freedom came in the form of several Elekings breaking into the Space Prison. Held safely in the hand of one, Nanzo was teleported on board Marthea's ship, where the two began plotting. The duo's first idea came up: Marthea's Elekings and Nanzo's Gyabish were similar in nature. What if their powers were combined? Using DNA samples from their individual creatures, the two produced a genetic hybrid, which was christened Heinous Eleking by Marthea and Shocking Gyabish by Nanzo. Eventually, they came to an agreement. Forms - Young= Heinous Shocker (Young) An intermediate version of Heinous Shocker. Stats * Height: 12 m * Weight: 8,000 t Body Features * Antennae: Heinous Shocker sports a pair of horn-like antennae. These function as its ears, and are the source of its electrical power. The downside is that if they are broken, Heinous Shocker will lose its electric powers. Powers and Abilities * Thunder Capture: Through the power of Gyabish's Capture Beam, Heinous Shocker can absorb and redirect beams. The energies are first absorbed through its eyes, before redirecting the attack via its mouth. * Electric Shock: Heinous Shocker can electrocute beings that touch it. * Adept Swimmer: In this state, Heinous Shocker can swim at faster speeds than before. * Rapid Growth: Heinous Shocker can continue to grow in size until it becomes a giant. After this, it will transform into its Complete form. - Complete= Heinous Shocker (Complete) Heinous Shocker's adult form. Stats * Height: 59 m * Weight: 46,000 t * Tail Length: 117 m Body Features * Antennae: Heinous Shocker sports a pair of horn-like antennae. These function as its ears, and are the source of its electrical power. The downside is that if they are broken, Heinous Shocker will lose its electric powers. * Fangs: Heinous Shocker has sharp fangs that it can use to bite opponents. * Foot Claws: Heinous Shocker sports large claws on its feet, which can be used for kicking. * Kusarigama Tail: Heinous Shocker has a long and flexible tail, which can extend to allow it to be used as a tentacle to constrict opponents. It is also tipped with a crescent-shaped blade that can be swung around as an effective melee weapon. Powers and Abilities * Electric Tail Slash: Heinous Shocker can conduct electricity into the blade on the end of its tail, allowing it to deliver an electrified whipping slash attack which can kill weaker monsters instantly. ** Electric Slash Wave: Heinous Shocker can release the electricity in the form of a missile-strength crescent energy wave from the tip of its tail. * Light Blade Shower: Combining the power of Eleking's Light Blades and Gyabish's Spark Shower, Heinous Shocker can release many electric disc blasts from its mouth in rapid succession, capable of overwhelming the average kaiju. Each one of these blasts can create a missile-strength explosion or surge electricity through an opponent. * Thunder Capture: Through the power of Gyabish's Capture Beam, Heinous Shocker can absorb and redirect beams. The energies are first absorbed through its eyes, before redirecting the attack via its mouth. Unfortunately, it is unable to keep a hostage like Gyabish. * Adept Swimmer: Heinous Shocker can survive underwater, and swim at high speeds. }} Trivia * Eleking and Gyabish have the following connections (some of which I made): ** Both start out as small, harmless creatures (Tadpole Eleking and Baby Gyabish), but grow quickly, becoming progressively larger and more dangerous until they turn into kaiju. ** Several of Perfect Gyabish's powers were based on Eleking's. ** Both are used as the main weapon of human-like aliens; Eleking is used by the Alien Pitt in nearly all of his appearances, while Alien Dais Nanzo uses Gyabish as his weapons in Ultraman Lightning. ** Both have small forms that are kept as the mascot of an attack team. Eleking is kept by GUYS as Lim Eleking, while a Baby Gyabish is the pet and mascot of CAKE. * This was originally the most basic Fusion form of a now defunct KeiJuggler. Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Eleking Variations Category:Gyabish Variations Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Ultraman Charge Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Free-To-Use Category:Bioweapons Category:Kit's Continuity